Linda Tanner
Linda Tanner es un personaje recurrente de la serie Pretty Little Liars. Apareció por primera vez en el episodio Face Time. Ella es un lugarteniente que trabaja con el investigador estatal Gabriel Holbrook en Rosewood, Pensilvania. La Teniente Tanner es asignado al caso de asesinato de Darren Wilden. Ella es interpretada por Roma Maffia. Biografía Aunque poco se sabe sobre su vida temprana, se revela en FrAmed que ella proviene de una familia multicultural y es capaz de entender el inglés y el español sin dificultad. Esto se revela después de que A le envía un mensaje en español, taunting Y amenazándola con el hecho de que tiene un profundo conocimiento de su vida personal. A menudo se describe como inteligente, ingeniosa y muy buena en ser capaz de vincular las cosas. Inicialmente, las chicas la vieron como una especie de amenaza que siempre estaba tratando de hacer que los Mentirosos se metieran en más problemas de los que ya estaban. Sin embargo, más tarde en la serie, ella es vista como mucho más útil después de que las niñas se abran "UN". Después del salto de tiempo, trata de resolver el asesinato de Charlotte, sospechando una vez más de las The Liars. Serie |-|Temporada 4= Face Time Linda Tanner y el Detective Holbrook son vistos viendo a las mentirosas fuera de la escuela secundaria de Rosewood, preguntándose qué podría ser la conexión entre las chicas y las recientes muertes. Ella y el oficial Holbrook son vistos en el banco con Ashley Marin para mirar el contenido en la caja fuerte de Wilden mientras Hanna mira. Hanna sube al teniente Tanner mientras ella está sentada afuera haciendo papeleo para hablar con ella sobre Wilden, pero la conversación es interpelada por Caleb. Más tarde, el teniente y Holbrook llegan a la casa de Hanna para interrogar a Ashley. Hanna y Caleb se encuentran y dicen que no está en casa, y se van. Under The Gun La teniente Tanner le pregunta a Hanna después de que la arresten por posesión del arma de su padre. Tanner es paciente con ella, pero Hanna no le dice nada. De repente, Ashley entra en la habitación diciendo que la fianza de Hanna había sido pagada. Emily decide dar a la policía el video de Shana y Jenna ayudando a Wilden, y deja una copia en la estación de policía. Más tarde en The Brew, Tanner viene en busca de Emily y le muestra un video de alguien con un abrigo rojo con una máscara de Emily mientras sostiene una señal de "culpabilidad". Sin embargo, su sesión se interrumpe cuando Tanner es llamado a arrestar a Ashley por el asesinato de Wilden. Ella le dice a Hanna ya su papá que el arma fue la que se usó para matar a Wilden, y las huellas dactilares de Ashley fueron encontradas en las balas. Bring Down the Hoe Ella habla con las muchachas durante su hora de almuerzo para hacerles saber que encontraron una pieza de evidencia que podría conducir a la identidad de la persona que se estrelló en la casa de Emily. Encontraron un zapato fangoso similar al que pertenecía a Ashley Marin, lo que angustia a Hanna. Linda se ve más tarde tomando notas cuando Travis va a la comisaría después de que Hanna lo exija, para explicar que Ashley no asesinó a Wilden. Dijo que oyó un disparo después de que Ashley se fue y vio a una niña correr por los bosques esa noche. Cover For Me Ella y Holbrook se enfrentan a Hanna sobre la carta que la policía recibió en cuanto al paradero de Alison, creyendo que la escribió. Como Hanna camina un camino, Tanner le dice a su pareja que Hanna sabe más de lo que está diciendo. |-|Temporada 5= Run, Ali, Run En Radley Sanitarium con un detective, Tanner le dice a un miembro del personal que ella está tan decepcionada en su falta de cooperación, "pero cuando cambia de opinión, está mi número". Golpeando a la puerta de Ezra, Tanner se presenta cuando Ezra la abre y se pregunta si podría hacerle algunas preguntas. Entregando a Ezra un sobre que estaba fuera de su puerta, Tanner se pregunta si puede entrar, y un vacilante Ezra le permite entrar. Al darse cuenta de las cajas, Tanner le pregunta a Ezra si se va a mudar, pero Ezra le dice que acaba de deshacerse de algunos archivos de la vieja escuela. Después de que Ezra le pregunta a qué puede ayudar a Tanner, ella dice que tiene algunas preguntas con respecto a Shana Fring. Confundido, Ezra pensó que los detectives de Nueva York estaban manejando ese caso, pero Tanner le dice que lo son, "pero Shana fue residente de Rosewood, así que solo estamos ayudándoles a recopilar más información". Ella le pregunta si Ezra conocía bien a Shana, y Ezra le dice que Shana nunca fue una de sus estudiantes, antes de que Tanner le pregunte si él mencionó que su madre poseía un teatro en Nueva York, pero Ezra le dice que nunca lo mencionó a ninguno de sus estudiantes , "Por lo que es sólo una coincidencia que su cuerpo fue encontrado allí". Tanner menciona que Ezra fue asesinado la noche anterior a la muerte de Shana, y que cuando encontraron a Shana, ella tenía algunos restos de armas en su sudadera. Después de preguntarse cuál era la pregunta de Tanner, Tanner le pregunta a Ezra si recuerda algo sobre su agresor, pero él no le dice nada que no haya dicho. Agradeciendo a Ezra por su tiempo, Tanner se para y se da la vuelta, observa una chaqueta y un bolso en la mesa de Ezra. Al salir de la casa de DiLaurentis, Tanner le pregunta a Alison si su papá está en casa, y Alison le dice que le ha echado de menos, y se pregunta si hay algo con lo que pueda ayudar a Tanner. Tanner le dice que existe, "Me gustaría que vinieras a la estación más tarde con tu papá y contestaras preguntas". Cuando Alison le pregunta cuáles serían las preguntas, Tanner le dice que estarían sobre su amiga de la infancia, Shana Fring. Tanner también menciona que les gustaría que Alison pudiera decirles dónde estaba la noche en que Shana murió, y cuando Alison le dice que estaba en Filadelfia con las otras chicas, Tanner le pregunta específicamente dónde "sabes, ese tipo de cosas". Scream For Me En Rosewood High School, el teniente Tanner está entrevistando a Alison en una pequeña habitación fuera de la sala de música donde los otros mentirosos están en la clase del coro. Tanner pide a Alison que aclare que no había hablado con Shana desde antes de su secuestro, y Alison le dice que no había hablado con nadie. Diciéndole a Alison que lo entiende, "no hasta que se liberó", Tanner dice que ella está tratando de entender por qué Shana, que pensaba que Alison había fallecido, decidió mudarse a la zona de Rosewood y vivir con su tía. Alison le dice a Tanner que no puede responder a eso, y Tanner le recuerda que ni Shana puede "quién realmente está muerto". Sacando su cuaderno, Tanner le dice a Alison que va a tener que soportarlo mientras ella envuelve su cerebro en la coincidencia, antes de preguntarle a Alison si alguna vez trató de contactar a Shana, a lo que Alison dice que pensó que esta entrevista entre ellos era Va a ser sobre su madre. Mientras suena la campana, Tanner le dice a Alison que la policía tiene "muchas teorías". March of Crimes En la oficina del vicepresidente Hackett, la teniente Tanner le pregunta a Aria cuando conoció a Fitz. Después de que Aria dice que ella lo conoció el primer día de clase junior año, Tanner menciona que "su director declaró que a su conocimiento que participó en una relación íntima con el Sr. Fitz después de que ya no era un profesor de la escuela". Antes de que Aria pueda hablar, Ella le interrumpe y le pregunta qué tienen que ver las preguntas con el incidente en la casa de Marin, a lo que Tanner explica que tienen varios casos abiertos en este momento y es útil explorar todas las conexiones posibles. Cuando Ella pregunta cuál es la conexión posible aquí, Tanner dice que ella no puede decir, sólo para Ella a la pregunta de Tanner si ella no puede decir o ella no sabe. Tanner le dice a Ella que si ella quisiera concluir la entrevista es su derecho de hacerlo, "le preguntaré a un juez", pero antes de que pueda ir más lejos, Ella dice que está bien y que debería acabar con eso. Tanner pregunta a Aria si era consciente de que Fitz estaba viendo a otros estudiantes socialmente, "estudiantes como Shana Fring", y cuando Aria se pregunta lo que Tanner está diciendo, Tanner cuestiona si es posible que el Sr. Fitz tenga relaciones íntimas con otros estudiantes. Cuando Ella pregunta cómo Aria sabría eso, Aria expresa fuertemente un no. Cuando Tanner comienza a preguntar si Aria recuerda haber visto al Sr. Fitz interactuando con Shana, Aria la interrumpe, diciéndole que no tenía estudiantes en serie, y que no era un rastreador que estaba rondando por los pasillos de la escuela golpeando a las chicas. Que Tanner recuerda a Aria que son sólo preguntas. A Dark Ali De pie con Kenneth DiLaurentis en una sala de observación, el teniente Tanner le dice que el nombre de los sospechosos es Cyrus Petrillo. Kenneth pregunta cómo lo encontraron, y Tanner menciona que el vecino de la señora Marin informó de un hombre que acechaba en su patio. Como Kenneth cuestiona que ha admitido todo, Tanner dice que su historia coincide con la de Alison, "el secuestro, la venda de los ojos, su escape". Tanner le dice a Kenneth que le está diciendo lo que le dijo a Ashley Marin ya su hija, "ni una palabra de esto a nadie hasta que tengamos suficiente evidencia para presentar cargos". Como Tanner dice que necesitan asegurarse de que "este hombre" es quien dice que es, Kenneth le pregunta dónde está Alison. Caminando por el frente del Departamento de Policía de Rosewood, Tanner se encuentra con Kenneth y Alison. A medida que se meten en el coche de Tanner, las radios de Tanner controlan y les dice que ella está transportando un testigo a la casa de la 5 ª calle para su posible identificación. No One Here Can Love or Understand Me En las calles, Tanner se acerca a Hanna, Emily y Aria y comenta que su "suerte de obtener la mayoría de ustedes al mismo tiempo". Continuando, Tanner dice que esperaba que pudieran hablar y que era su regalo. Sentándose en una mesa al aire libre con cafés, Tanner les dice a las chicas que están preocupadas por el sospechoso que fue liberado prematuramente y quiere asegurarles que lo atraparán. Como Emily dice que es bueno saber, Tanner les dice que tomen las precauciones razonables y denunciar cualquier cosa fuera de lo común, "cualquier cosa", y dejarles decidir qué es relevante. De pie, Tanner comienza a marcharse antes de que ella se vuelva, "oh. Tengo intención de preguntarte algo ", y sentándose de nuevo, Tanner pregunta a quién las chicas piensan mató a Bethany Young. Cuando Hanna pregunta quiénes piensan que la mató, Tanner dice que deben haber pensado en ello, "cómo fue asesinada la misma noche en que Alison fue secuestrada". Aria menciona que no ha pensado mucho, y Tanners se sorprende, "realmente?" Emily dice que ninguno de ellos conoció a Bethany Young y Tanner le dice que ella sabe que "no hemos podido encontrar un solo Conexión entre tú y la chica muerta. Excepto que ella fue asesinada a 30 metros de donde todos estaban durmiendo ". Tanner dice que ella sólo pensó que podría haber hablado de ella, "Supongo que las chicas son diferentes de cuando tenía tu edad". Through a Glass, Darkly Tanner está oliendo las rosas a través de la iglesia de Rosewood, cuando la campana de la iglesia campanadas. Moviéndose por la calle, Tanner observa cómo el ataúd de Mona es llevado a cabo del servicio fúnebre. En el Departamento de Policía de Rosewood, Tanner se acerca a Toby, que está leyendo el archivo policial de Spencer. Sintiéndose atrapado, Toby rápidamente explica que es un archivo abierto, y no rompió ninguna regla al mirarlo. Tanner le dice que lo que está buscando no está en ese archivo en particular, y le pasa otro. Tanner dice que contiene el terreno para la orden de arresto de Spencer Hastings, "que fue desatornillado hoy". Tanner explica que lo que convenció al juez fue la declaración de un testigo, "alguien que vio a Spencer Hastings en el patio trasero de DiLaurentis, con una chica. Una rubia. Vestida con la ropa de Alison la noche en que Betania fue enterrada en ese patio ". Toby pregunta quién fue el testigo, y Tanner dice que fue Jessica DiLaurentis. Toby pregunta que la señora DiLaurentis vio a Spencer en el patio trasero, y se lo dijo a la policía, y Tanner asiente con la cabeza en señal de confirmación. Toby entonces pregunta dónde está esta declaración por dos años, y Tanner dice, "donde ha estado, está deliberadamente escondido en los archivos del oficial que tomó la declaración. Darren Wilden ". Tanner explica que encontraron la declaración justo antes del Día de Acción de Gracias, "Wilden lo había suprimido". Toby dice que Wilden pudo haberlo enterrado cuando la Sra. D estaba todavía viva, antes de preguntar qué le impedía decirle a alguien más. Tanner pregunta a Toby por qué piensa que lo hizo, y Toby dice que Wilden estaba torcido, y que le dijo a alguien acerca de la declaración, alguien que quería que se fuera, y le pagaron para mantener a la señora DiLaurentis tranquila. Tanner pregunta cómo Toby piensa que Wilden podría hacer eso, a lo que Toby dice que Bethany era una paciente en Radley, y la señora DiLaurentis estaba en el tablero, y ella tenía un romance con el padre de Betania. Cuando Toby dice que es donde probablemente se conocieron, Tanner comenta que "siempre parece conducir de nuevo a Radley, ¿no?" Cuando Tanner se aleja, Toby pregunta a Tanner dónde está su compañera y, volviendo, Tanner pregunta si Está hablando del detective Holbrook, antes de decir que está fuera de servicio. Fresh Meat Aunque no en este episodio, Toby menciona y participa en una búsqueda que Tanner emitió para la parte posterior de la casa de Mona. The Bin of Sin Tanner se acerca a Toby y Spencer en el escritorio de Toby, y después de saludar a Spencer, pregunta si Spencer debe estar en la escuela. Spencer explica que estaba justo en su hora de almuerzo, y mirando su reloj, Spencer dice que el almuerzo está casi terminado, así que probablemente debería ir. Mientras Toby recoge un expediente, Tanner pregunta qué es. Cuando Toby dice que es el expediente del caso de Alison DiLaurentis, Tanner se pregunta si está recorriendo los hechos antes de que empiece el juicio. Toby comenta que lo es, pero los hechos no son tan claros, y cuando Tanner dice "rara vez están en investigaciones de asesinatos", Toby le dice que piensa que alguien puede haber manipulado el polígrafo de Alison. Tanner pregunta por qué alguien haría eso, a lo que Toby dice que se haría así que parecía como si Alison pasara. Tanner explica que para que alguien cambie los resultados habrían tenido que estar allí cuando ella tomó la prueba, "esa es la única manera que ellos sabrían lo que ella perdió" y las únicas personas que estaban Tom Hagens que administraron la prueba, dos policías de Rosewood Y ..., interrumpiendo, Toby agrega que el detective Holbrook también estaba allí. Tanner le dice a Toby que tenga cuidado y que no haga acusaciones de las que no pueda retroceder, y cuando Toby dice que no está haciendo acusaciones, simplemente dice que es una posibilidad, Tanner pregunta por qué Holbrook ayuda a Alison. Toby menciona que la gente vio a Holbrook y Alison besándose en el baile de Ice Ball, a lo que Tanner le pregunta a Toby que use la palabra "gente" antes de preguntar si Toby quiere decir su novia de secundaria. Tanner escucha cuando Toby le dice que miró a Holbrook, y él no está cuidando a su padre enfermo, de hecho, su padre ni siquiera está enfermo. Tanner le recuerda a Toby que ha sido un policía "de seis minutos", antes de cuestionar que tiene el valor de investigar a su superior, "si quieres conservar tu trabajo, estás poco proyecto de investigación termina aquí". Tomando el expediente de Alison, Tanner se aleja. I'm a Good Girl, I Am En el Departamento de Policía de Rosewood, Tanner se encuentra en una sala de conferencias con otros dos detectives revisando algunos archivos. Cuando se da cuenta de que Toby está caminando fuera, sale de la habitación, diciendo que está tan contenta de que él esté aquí, "te importaría hacer un café" antes de entregarle algo de dinero. Como Toby toma el dinero, comenta que no lo entiende, y que ha pasado por la academia igual que todos los demás oficiales de allí, pero en lugar de trabajar en un caso, se le pide que fotocopie los tickets de estacionamiento y traiga lattes. Mientras Toby pregunta si es castigado por algo, Tanner se pregunta por qué sería castigado, y cuando Toby pregunta si es por la noche de la entrada de la galería, Tanner le pregunta por qué Toby sería castigado, "hiciste un arresto". Tanner explica que cuando le pide a Toby que vaya a tomar un café, es porque muchos de los oficiales están de espaldas a las espaldas: "Sólo pensé que sería bueno tener café fresco", antes de la puerta y regresar a la sala de conferencias. Welcome to the Dollhouse En el Departamento de Policía de Rosewood, Tanner lee a través de un archivo mientras Toby explica que en el archivo que está leyendo es una prueba en blanco y negro de alguien que cibera la furgoneta y secuestra a los Mentirosos. Tanner señala que Toby puso mucho trabajo en la teoría que está presentando, a la que Toby le dice que no es una teoría, que son los hechos. Tanner le dice que ella sabe, "nuestros analistas me dieron un informe muy similar esta mañana", antes de que pase dicho archivo a Toby, "eche un vistazo". Mientras Toby toma el archivo y comienza a mirar a través de él, Tanner toma el teléfono y pide despacho para poner hacia fuera un APB para los ríos de Caleb. Cuando Tanner termina la llamada, Toby la interroga, antes de que Tanner se pregunte si Toby mismo no sabe dónde está Caleb. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Toby le dice a Tanner que no, no ha visto a Caleb en días, antes de preguntarse qué tiene que ver Caleb con todo esto. Tanner le dice a Toby que el informe del analista demuestra que alguien que ciberné se apoderó de la furgoneta, "y estoy apostando que es Caleb Rivers", y también piensa que Caleb sabe dónde está su novia. |-|Temporada 6= Game On, Charles Oficial Tanner se ve por primera vez en este episodio cuando Alison regresa a su casa después de su conferencia de prensa. La policía ha establecido sus operaciones de base en la casa de Alison, a pesar de decirle a la prensa que quiere quedarse sola sin la presencia de las autoridades. Luego se revela que la conferencia de prensa de Alison fue una trampa para atrapar a Andrew, que ellos piensan que es 'A'. La policía está convencida de que Andrew está obsesionado con los mentirosos. Sospechan que si Andrew piensa que Alison está sola en su casa sin protección policial, no podrá resistirse a la oportunidad de secuestrarla también y serán capaces de atraparlo finalmente. La policía se sienta en la casa de DiLaurentis durante horas, pero en vano. Alison ve un movimiento de sombra en el pasillo y se asusta, pero es solo Jason volviendo a casa. Alison recibe una llamada telefónica de un número restringido. No hay nadie en la otra línea, sólo una canción juega. Tanner hace gestos a Alison para seguir hablando para ganar tiempo para que los oficiales tengan una mejor oportunidad de rastrear la llamada. La policía rastrear la llamada y se sorprenden al descubrir que la persona que llama está dentro de la casa. Tanner bloquea a Alison en un armario para mantenerla a salvo y los policías se esparcen para buscar en la casa. Todo lo que encuentran es un maniquí sentado en una mecedora con una máscara de cerdo. Tanner contesta el teléfono que suena en el bolsillo del maniquí, sólo para oír un cerdo gritando. Cuando la policía vuelve a revisar a Alison, descubren que el armario está vacío. Tanner saca un APB para Alison y Andrew. FrAmed Tanner tiene la tarea de proteger Aria durante su escaparate. Recibe un mensaje del mensaje críptico de A después de que se muestre el arte de Aria. Game Over, Charles Se menciona que está tomando declaraciones de todos después de que Alison sea secuestrada por Charles. Apariciones (20/160) Galería Linda Tanner (4).jpg Linda Tanner (5).jpg Linda Tanner (1).jpg Linda Tanner (6).jpg Lt.Tanner.jpg Screenshot (936).png Screenshot (1069).png 640.jpg 640 (1).jpg 640 (4).jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E10 Tanner.jpg 640 (8).jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E11 Tanner.jpg 640 (9).jpg 640 (10).jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E14 Tanner.jpg 640 (2).png 640 (3).png Detective-tanner-and-toby.jpg 139669_0622_copy.jpg Tanner-6x01.jpg 6x01-162.jpg 6x01-180.jpg 6.08-129.jpg Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Personajes de la Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Quinta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Sexta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Séptima Temporada